


Learning Curve

by Fearlesskiki



Series: Simi Love Story [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll learn something every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

"Kimi-Matias Räikkönen." Sebastian gives a sly smile to his beau as he climbs on the bed from the left side. He feels giddy as he has just learnt a thing or two about Formula One today, especially unknown things about his boyfriend on a game show they participated for a Ferrari PR work. For instance, he did not know Kimi has a middle name, which actually is not a middle name because of the hyphen. And Kimi is pretty good at handcrafts. He wonders why his boyfriend never told him all these things before. Sebastian's eyes are gazing at Kimi's soft grey eyes. The eyes that he has a love-hate relationship with. It was the same puppy eyes that Kimi has while they were on the show. That bastard. The Finn was probably begging for some clues from the host with those cute little eyes. It is those dreamy eyes that got the Finn massive fangirls, especially in China and Japan. It was those eyes that got Sebastian hooked on the Finn in the first place. The German shifts closer to the Finn and continues, "Were you laughing at me about the buzzer?"

 

Kimi chuckles at him softly as soon as he hears the question from Sebastian. He replies with a half chuckle, "No one does that in true or false questions."

 

Sebastian crosses his arms and pouts at Kimi. _How dare he laughs at me?_   He thinks. He knows he always has been childish but his boyfriend should not have laughed at him, at least not in public. But the more he gets angry, the more Kimi seems to enjoy. The Finn giggles and rolls to the other side of the bed. Sebastian crawls over and slaps Kimi's butt, which seems to arouse the Finn. Sebastian realises getting angry is only going to feed the troll so he tries to calm down and start a different tactic to approach his beau. He gives Kimi a mischevious smile and says, "So how did you get Johnny Herbert from man boobs? Were you touching other man boobs behind my back? Hmm?"

 

Kimi just shrugs and replies with a grin, "I don't know. Just a wild guess."

 

Sebastian gives Kimi a lopsided smile. He shifts closer to his boyfriend's ear and whispers, "Well, I heard you are pretty good in handcrafts. Show me, Kimi-Matias Räikkönen."

 

To Sebastian's surprise, Kimi replies _no_ with a nonchalant tone. It is such a cold response from the Finn, Sebastian feels like a bucket of ice water splashing towards him. He bites his lip while staring at his beau, who is just chilling at the bed with eyes shut. Sebastian takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. He then clings his arm to Kimi's and tries to mimic the Finn's puppy eyes. He teases the Finn with a feeble tone, prying on Kimi's face to guess Kimi's reaction but the Finn projects the same expression like he always does. A blank stare. Sebastian begs, "Oh, come on. I am the winner today. I deserve a prize."

 

Kimi glances at Sebastian, gives the German a raise eyebrow and replies, "But you got my picture wrong."

 

Sebastian waves both hands, tries to defend himself by saying, "No, I didn't. I knew it was you at the back."

 

Kimi knows it is a lie so he shakes his head and chuckles. Sebastian moves closer to Kimi and whispers, "But I know all your curves." He slips his hand on Kimi's shoulder and slowly traces it to Kimi's chest down to the abs, navel, waist, thigh and then between the legs. He whispers in the Finn's ear as he fondles the areas. "Monza, Ascari. Hockenheim, Turn 11. Interlagos, Senna S. Spa, Eau Rouge. Silverstone..."

 

Sebastian could hear Kimi whimpers as he caresses Kimi with slow strokes fingers especially at those erogenous zones, driving the Finn wild as he explores the sensitive areas. Kimi murmurs. "Now I know why you want to be like Michael Jackson."

 

"You like it?" Sebastian asks, giving Kimi a smirk as he continues to caress the Finn.

 

"Yeah," Kimi replies in between his deep breaths. The Finn gasps for some air, hands grabbing the white colour bed sheets as he struggles to reply his beau's question with all the stimulation going on with his body.

 

"Can you show me your handcrafts now?" Sebastian asks again.

 

"Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this is *laughs* I just want to write something out of the funny little [game show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoSUlNhTzGM) they had in Monaco 2016.  
> We also learn that Kimi is very good at hands on stuff and visuals while Seb is a nerd :D 'Curve' in the title is also a metaphor of race track, it can also refer to body curves :D 
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
